New Beginnings
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: Well..Tea's beaten by her father and she runs away only to run into Noa Kaiba. He finds out about whats been happening and tried to make it better *better than it sound R&R* fluff at the end ^^


DA/DSK: heeeey! wrote this one...Noa/Tea I love it! lol anyways...  
  
DNK: IT HAS MEEEE IN IT ME YES MEEE!  
  
DMK: Im mentioned in it!!  
  
DRB: me too!  
  
DYM: me too but she dun like me *cries*  
  
DA/DSK: err...ANYWAYS! MAAAALLLLLIIIIIIIIKK!  
  
Malik: *appears* yes DSK?   
  
DA/DSK: Do the disclaimer  
  
Malik: -_- DSK does NOT own Yugioh! If she did We'd all go insane and id never get to be evil..  
  
DA/DSK: *bonks Malik* anyways....ON WITH THE FIC!  
  
*Im scared. What if he comes back again? Im so scared. Please help me. I Thought you had said you'd always be there for me. But your not. Im really scared. Please come and get me...*  
  
Tea curled up in her corner of her room scared that her father might come back to hurt her again. He had promised he'd be there for her to save her. but he wasnt. 'I hate you Yami...' was all Tea could think while she was in her corner. She cried til she couldnt cry no more. she grabbed her backpack and shoved her clothes and school things in it and got another bag and packed a few more things in and and limped downstairs and down the hall and went out the door. she tried to run and got far enough away from the house and walked away. She went to the nearest bathroom and fixed herself up and changed her clothes.   
  
When she came out she was wearing black thigh high platform boots with black stockings and a black skirt and a black tank with a dark green trenchcoat under it. (A/N: think of it as a girl kaiba XP lmao) While she was in the bathroom she has put makeup on the plases that were visible on her face and arms and put eyeliner and eyeshadow to hide the mark on her eyes.she pulled her trenchcoat collar up and walked out the door with her backpack slung over her back and her bag in her hand.  
  
'Now I know why Kaiba likes trenchcoats so much. They conseal you alot' Tea thought. She passed many faces in the crowd she was walking in and kept walking without ever looking back. she walked until she couldnt walk no more. Soon she sank to her knees in the park and cried tears of anger, frustration, saddness, and most of all pain. "You wernt there.." She whispered to no one. She cried more until she thought she would die and sniffled and tried to get up but couldnt. So she just sat there in silence listning to everything until she was calm. Then she tried to get up again and walked on farther into the park. It had started to rain a while ago so it was a bit muddy but she kept walking.  
  
Soon she ran into someone and started to fall but an arm shot out and grabbed her. She screamed out in pain from it. "Shh. Dont wake up the damn neighborhood!" someone hissed at her. She opened her eyes from the pain to see an aqua haired boy with green-blue eyes. "Noa!" She said, shocked that she'd find him here. "What're you doing out here in the middle of the night Mazaki?" Noa asked Tea, sounding alot like Kaiba. But then, why wouldnt he? He IS a Kaiba. "I-I...I was walking." Tea replied. "Doesnt look like much of a night for a walk Mazaki want to try again?" Noa sneered.  
  
"Why dont you just leave me alone Noa ive had one hell of a day already and I dont need you making it worse." Tea spoke, her voice barely a whisper. Pain shook through her voice and her body, Noa's eyes turned to partial slits. "Tell me Mazaki, what happened today?" Noa stared at the bwon haired girl. "Nothing Noa, Im just going through a bad time. Thats all." The blue eyes girl lied. "Im not stupid Mazaki now whats wrong with you. Youre usually hanging out with Yami and his groupies and preaching about friendship and your not doing that I see." Noa said. Tea froze at the name Yami. "Dont you EVER mention Yami to me again and I have other feelings besides being happy and having friendship. I have my downtimes too Noa or didnt you know that. Oh yeah I forgot your a Kaiba. Kaiba's dont know feelings besides Mokuba. Anyways im out of here ive had enough!" Tea said and spun on her heels and started to walk away but Noa grabbed her arm causing her to lurch and hiss out in pain.  
  
Noa let go of her and looked at her. "What happend?" had asked sternly but in a concered voice. "Like you really care Noa." She said wearily. Noa grabed her hang and pulled her over and pulled her trenchcoat sleeve up and looked at the mark and his eyes widened. "Did you do this?" He looked at her. "Yes because my fuckin father wont do it for me." She said back in a sneering tone. "These arent self inflicted you know Mazaki. Your father did it." He answered. "How do YOU know Noa?" She shot back. "Because...My father used to do the same thing to me...." Noa answered back.   
  
Tea was shocked to say the least. Noa, beaten? Was Seto and Mokuba too? As if Noa read her thoughts he answered. Seto was beaten a lot. he usually took the beats for Mokuba. once he ran away and Gozaburo, my dad. Used Mokuba to get to Seto he beat him pretty badly. Mokuba barely remembers that but he'll never forget it though. Thats how I died though..." Noa Said. (A/N: I just made that up. I vaguely remember the battle city episodes about Noa i only know hes dead okay? heh i need to watch it again..) Tea looked at him. Now she felt sorry. "Im really sorry about that Noa I didnt know-" But she got cut off "Of course you didnt Mazaki no one told you." Noa spat at her.   
  
Tea sighed. "The actual reason im out here is because Im running away. Far away from Domino. I cant go to any of my friends' They wouldnt understand and I dont want to burden them. And I wont go to Yugi's" She sighed and continued. "I always wanted to be a dancer but with all of these scars and beatings my flexibility has been thrown off because of it. I wont be able to dance. So I was going to go to America for a rehab to help get my flexibility back so I can dance." She explained her whole situation to Noa. Yami. The beatings. Everything. Then she couldnt take it and she colapsed into the mud on the ground crying again.  
  
Noa bent down by her and looked at her. "Listen Tea, your not alone. dispite what you say. You mentioned that Yami Joey Yugi and Tristan wernt your friends anymore. What about Ryou and bakura and Isis and Malik and Marik? You know Mokuba cares alot about you. If you got up and left now who would they have?" He asked. "..." She didnt answer just kept crying and leaned over onto Noa for support just crying on him, getting all her emotions out. Noa just let her cry on him rubbing her back and whispering that it would be alright.  
  
Soon she stopped crying and pulled back "Thank you Noa...For everything.." she said in a very weak voice and hugged him. Feeling rather awkward Noa hugged back, a slight red tint on his face. Tea pulled away and started to stabnds up, Noa helping her. Tea had a red flush on her face as she leaned forward and kissed Noa. She pulled back instantly though, blushing brightly. "Im sorry I shouldnt have done that. I mean-" Before she could say anything else Noa had covered her lips with his.   
  
Sparks of lightning went through her body as she leaned into the kiss, deepening it. Noa's arms went around her waist pulling her closer. Pure fire went into the kiss with such passion that it surprised them both. Tea's arms went around Noa's neck one hand burried in his aqua locks of hair. Noa's tongue danced accross her bottom lip asking for entrance and she granted it. Opening her mouth willingly battling with her tongue. She gave in and let him dominate the kiss giving him full access. Much too soon for them they pulled back for air. Both of them taking air in greedily they were both shocked at the raw emotion both of them felt. Tea hugged Noa and whispered in his ear "I love you Noa Kaiba." And she nuzzled into his neck. Noa smiled and whispered back "I love you too Tea Mazaki."  
  
DA/DSK: Sappy yes and VERY angsty...Just the way I like it!  
  
DNK: *crying*  
  
DSK: whats wrong DNK?  
  
DNK: Its so beautiful!! *crying still*  
  
DSK: Oh hehe..*blushes* glad you liked it  
  
DMK: I love it!  
  
DRB: yeah yeah its okay.  
  
DYM: Good job Mandi-chan!  
  
DA/DSK: Comments appreciated! thanks! 


End file.
